


White Christmas

by RazzleDazzle2k13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/pseuds/RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: A Harry Potter AU that I couldn't resist after the idea got stuck in my head thanks to a Solangelo chat. 
Nico is a Slytherin while Will is a Hufflepuff. Normally Nico would just ignore the Hufflepuff but due to the castle playing tricks, the two are brought together even if the Slytherin doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have issues writing one shots because I always feel like they are rushed. I tried not to rush this. Hope it's decent.

It had been four years since Will Solace had been sorted into Hufflepuff, three since Nico di Angelo was sorted Slytherin, and two since a certain blond had wandered into the dungeon and into the Slytherin common room.

 

If it hadn’t of been for Nico finding him, he might not have actually made it out. Most of the others had gone to bed when the blond wandered in, humming a song off key, looking as happy as could be. Nico was so shocked to see the happy Hufflepuff that he almost hexed him. Instead, he put his wand away and approached him.

 

“You seem to be lost,” Nico told the blond who just kept on humming. He sighed as he tapped him on the shoulder. The blond pulled out a headphone and smiled at him.

“What’s up?”   
“Uh, you’re in the wrong common room,” Nico pointed out.

 

The blond looked around, realizing he was clearly not where he should be.

 

“How did I end up here?” he asked.  
“I’m wondering the same thing,” Nico said, a bit annoyed.

“Well this is awkward,” the blond laughed.

“Yeah,” Nico folded his arms over his chest, waiting for the annoying blond to take his leave.

 

Instead of moving to leave, the blond just continued to stand there and smile. Nico glared at him but it seemed to have no effect.

 

“Are you going to leave?” Nico finally asked after minutes of silence.

“Oh uh,” the blond’s smile faltered for a second. “I don’t know which way to go.”

“Through the hallway,” Nico started to explain but was cut off.

“I’m not so great with directions,” the blond admitted. “The castle is always playing tricks on me. Last week I found myself in the Forbidden Forest before I even knew it.”  
“I’m going to guess it’s because you can’t seem to pay attention to your surroundings,   
Nico rolled his eyes, walking to the portrait that would let them out.

“The week before that..” the blond continued on as Nico watched him walk out of the open portrait.

 

The blond continued to ramble as the painted closed, allowing Nico to once again enjoy the silence. He walked back to the common room only to find Thalia Grace lounging about on the couch.

 

“I heard someone in here,” she told Nico.  
“Some Hufflepuff got lost,” Nico shrugged, going back to his seat.

“And you didn’t hex him?” she questioned. “I would have.”

“You hex anyone for any reason,” Nico rolled his eyes at her. Even though she was in her final year, she still acted like a first year most the time.

“A Hufflepuff in our dungeons would have been a valid reason to hex someone,” she pointed out.

“Whatever,” Nico mumbled, going back to his Potions homework.

 

The next day Nico joined his table for breakfast when a commotion broke out at the Hufflepuff table. Nico hated pretty much everything, loud noises and commotions included, so he stood to take his leave only to be stopped by Thalia.

 

“I think he’s pointing to you,” she said, motioning to the Hufflepuff table.

 

Nico finally looked over only to realize it was the blond from the previous night making the commotion. He couldn’t make out what was being shouted but he knew it was clearly about him as the overly happy blond waved ecstatically to him. Nico just shook his head and left, heading to his first class of the day, Herbology. As it was finishing up, Nico was getting ready to leave when the annoying blond showed up, seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Hey it’s you again!” the blond shouted excitedly.

“What do you want?” Nico asked, glaring at the smiling boy.

“Just to say hi and thanks for the other night. I don’t know what would have happened if someone else had found me,” he smiled.  
“I have a few theories,” Nico mumbled, walking away only to be followed.

“So I never got your name. I’m Will,” the Hufflepuff said, holding out his hand. Nico ignored Will’s outstretched hand. “This is the part where you tell me your name.”

 

Nico just smirked at him, walking away. Will tried to follow but as he turned the same corner as Nico, he ran into a brick wall. Nico didn’t even bother looking back, hoping that the blond had given up his chase. Lucky for Nico, the castle was on his side and he made it to Study of Ancient Runes without bumping into an overly excited Hufflepuff.

 

The rest of the day was quiet, just like Nico liked it. That was, until dinner came around. Nico was tempted to skip it but Leo would not allow it. His fellow Slytherin drug him along to the dining hall. Nico tried to do his best to just melt into the shadows but an overly excited Hufflepuff had other ideas. He waved to Nico from across the room and continued to point and talk excitedly to his friends. Nico buried his face in the sleeve of his robe as Leo ate his food and Thalia made fun of him. He once again left early, retiring to his room.

 

The next month went on much the same, Nico running into Will at the most random times and trying to avoid him. He still had not given the Hufflepuff his name and the blond was determined to find out. Nico had already warned his house not give out his name or there would be dire consequences. Even being a third year, everyone knew better than to test the kid.

 

Nico had managed to hide his name from Will for three months before Christmas rolled around and the tides turned. Most of the students were packing to go home, Nico lounged in his bed as Leo frantically searched the room.

 

“Where is he?” Leo questioned, checking under every bed.  
“Who?” Nico asked, looking over his book.

“Festus,” Leo answered.

“You lost the snake again? That’s like the third time this month. You would think you would learn by now,” Nico rolled his eyes, not even attempting to help.

“It’s not my fault he doesn’t like to be in a cage,” Leo whined.

“Too bad you can’t speak parseltongue,” Nico taunted.

“I’ll get you back for that di Angelo,” Leo promised, opening his trunk. “There you are!” he exclaimed, reaching inside to pull out his snake.

“He was probably trying to hide from you,” Nico mumbled, still reading.   
“More like hiding from you,” Leo stuck his tongue out at Nico as he finished up packing. “So you really aren’t going home?”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“But isn’t your sister?” Leo continued to push.  
“Both of them are but I just don’t feel like it,” Nico said, a bit annoyed.

“Nico, you are Slytherin, your father has something to be proud about. You are the only one of his child who got sorted into his house,” Leo told Nico, trying to cheer him up.

“I don’t want to have this conversation with you,” Nico growled.

“Just because you are..” Leo was cut off due to a wand at his throat.

“Don’t say it,” Nico murmured, a warning tone in his voice.   
  
Leo held up his hands in surrender, knowing he pushed his luck just a bit too far. Nico hid his wand in his robes and left the room. He headed to a secret passage, known only to him that led to the castle rooftop. As he climbed the stairs and pushed open the trapdoor, he took a breath of the crisp fresh air. He settled on the edge of the roof, looking down at the ground. He knew that if he fell, it would surely be to his death. As he sat there, thinking about nothing, he heard a gasp from behind him and arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back.

 

“Don’t do it!” a voice yelled in his ear.

 

Nico’s automatic reaction was to pull out his wand and cast Relashio. The second he felt the grip on him loosen, he cast Titllando. He turned to see the blond Hufflepuff doubled over in laughter.

 

“I have half a mind to leave you like that all night,” Nico told Will.

“Please,” Will begged, holding his stomach as he laughed. “Make it..” he tried to suck in a breath but couldn’t. “Make it stop.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes but released him from the hex.   
  
“Don’t you ever sneak up on me again,” Nico warned. Will sucked in lungfuls of air before responding.

“I saw you on the edge and I didn’t think,” Will said.

“Did you really think I was going to jump?” Nico questioned. Will looked away sheepishly.   
“I don’t know.”   
“Well I wasn’t. This was my place to get away but I see that is now ruined,” he sighed, pulling his robes around him tighter as a gust of wind blew through.

“I don’t know how I got here to be honest. It’s the castle again,” Will admitted. “It’s still your place. I couldn’t get back here if I tried.”

“You can’t be serious. You can’t be that bad with directions. You’ve been here longer than I have,” Nico said skeptically.

“It hasn’t always been this bad! This year the castle started playing tricks on me and now I have no idea how I even make it back to my common room half the time!” Will answered. Nico couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Will’s face lit up at the sound. “There it is! I got a smile and a laugh!” Nico rolled his eyes.  
“I’m laughing at how ridiculous you are. I’m not sure that counts as a win.”   
“A laugh is a laugh, even if you are laughing at me,” the blond smiled, causing Nico to look away, grateful that it was dark so the blond couldn’t see his blush. “And I still don’t know your name.”

“You’re the one who’s been stalking me, shouldn’t that have been the first thing you found out?” Nico questioned.

“I’m not stalking you! I told you, it’s the castles fault!” the blond defended him.

“Whatever you say,” Nico mumbled, opening the trapdoor to enter the castle again.

 

Will scrambled after him, closing the door behind him. The blond stuck close to Nico as not to get lost.

 

“You’re still here?” Nico questioned as they emerged from a hallway and onto the staircases.

“I told you,” the blond mumbled.

“Can’t you get back from here?” Nico asked.  
“Maybe,” the blond shrugged, taking the stairs up while Nico went down.

 

He was sure he had lost the Hufflepuff when he reached the dungeons. He stood in front of the painting about to say the password when he heard a noise. He pulled out his wand, quietly approaching the noise. As he turned the corner, he forced himself to put his wand down and not hex the blond for the second time that night.

 

“How did I end up here?” he complained, trying to untangle himself from the current mess he had ended up in.

“I would like to know that too,” Nico sighed, clearing away the cauldrons the blond was stuck in and helping him up. “Last I saw of you, you were headed up.”  
“Now do you believe me?” the Hufflepuff looked at him hopefully.

“A bit. Something strange is going on,” Nico murmured, his mind elsewhere.  
“So can you at least tell me your name yet?” Will asked.

“No,” Nico responded, turning to leave.

“Wait! You can’t leave me down here!” the blond called out.  
“I can and I am,” Nico said over his shoulder, whispering the password and stepping into his common room.

 

With nearly everyone was gone for Christmas, leaving the common room and his room empty, and Leo nowhere in sight, Nico changed clothes and climbed under his covers to continue his reading. He had stopped by the library a few weeks early and combed the shelves until he found a book title _The Secrets of the Castle._ He had been reading it trying to find out if what Will had told him was really true, could the castle really play tricks on people.

 

Nico had been reading for hours when he finally found what he had been looking for. He sat up, re reading the passage just to make sure. He scowled at the page, willing the words to change. However, he knew that it wouldn’t happen and made a mental note to talk to the Headmaster in the morning. He closed the book, placing it under his pillow before going to sleep.

 

Nico woke up the next afternoon, having overslept. Leo had left a note, saying he would see him again after the new year and his present was hidden somewhere in the room. Nico scowled and vowed to avoid finding it at all costs. There was no telling what that troublemaker had left and Nico did not want to find out.

 

He tiptoed around the room, making his way to the statue that led to the Headmasters office.

“Centaur,” Nico said the password, waiting on it to open. Instead, nothing happened. “Centaur!” he yelled, clearly not amused.

“I’m pretty sure he changed it,” a voice said from behind him. Nico took a breath before turning to face Will.

“I would have never guessed,” he said sarcastically. “Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be on the train home?”

“I’m staying here for the holidays,” Will said with a smile.  
“Why?” Nico asked.   
“My dad works here and wanted to stay here,” Will said with a shrug.   
“Your dad works here?” Nico questioned.   
“Yup he's the Divination professor,” Will said proudly. Nico had to force himself not to laugh.   
“That would explain so much,” he told the blond. “And also why I will never take that class.”   
“That’s rude,” Will said, screwing his face up.

“I’ve heard enough stories. My sister took his class for a year and warned me,” Nico said, walking off towards the dining hall.

“He just takes a while to warm up to,” Will defended.

“How old are you?” Nico asked.

“Fourteen,” Will responded.  
“So it takes fourteen years to warm up to him?” Nico taunted.

 

Will let out a laugh as they entered the dining hall. The raven haired boy expected the blond to go to his own table but instead he followed Nico to his.

 

“Uh, what do you think you’re doing?” Nico questioned.

“Sitting with you,” Will responded.

“You have your own table,” Nico pointed out.

“Literally everyone in my house left,” Will pouted.

“And I should care why?” Nico asked. Before Will could respond, a blond from Gryffindor yelled out, causing Nico’s head to snap in his direction.

“Nico!” Jason yelled, waving to him. “You aren’t going home? I figured Bianca would have talked you into it.”  
“Nico! Your name is Nico!” Will gloated. Nico glared at Jason.   
“No she didn’t and I hate you. Now go away,” he complained.   
“Don’t be so mean. We get to spend Christmas together,” Jason joined Nico’s table, realizing there was someone else there. “Will Solace, friends with Nico? I don’t believe it.”

“You shouldn’t because it’s not true,” Nico grumbled.  
“I only just found out his name thanks to you,” Will admitted. “But the castle keeps playing tricks on me and I always end up around him. He’s not much of a talker though.”   
“The castle playing tricks on you huh?” Jason questioned. “Interesting. Anyway, that’s just Nico. he is a little ray of death. Don’t take offence to it, it’s just who he is as a person.”   
“So you’ve known him a while?” Will asked, now ignoring the death glare Nico was giving to both of them.

“Since his first year. I met him on the train. He was so scared. It was cute. He was hanging onto Percy for dear life,” Jason recounted, causing Nico to blush and hit his head on the table.  
“Just stop,” he whined.

“Don’t let him fool you. He tries to act all mean and scary but he’s not that bad,” Jason winked at Will as Nico pulled out his wand to either hex them or himself, he wasn’t sure which yet.

“I have lost my appetite,” Nico told the two, standing to take his leave.

 

As he left, the two blonds talked about Nico. Jason, telling Will almost everything he knew about Nico.

 

Nico tried to hide out in his dorm but he had to come out for food from time to time. He started bribing the house elves to bring him food just so he wouldn’t have to leave. That worked for a week before the Hufflepuff showed up in the common room yelling his name.

 

“How did you even get in here for a second time?” Nico questioned, coming down the stairs wearing only a pair of short and his robe.  
“The castle!” Will yelled. “It brought me here. I was in the shower!”

 

Nico hadn’t actually looked at Will but now that he had said that, he could see the blond only had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping. Nico sighed, disappearing back upstairs, coming down with a pair of shorts and an extra towel. He pointed his wand at the fireplace, causing the flames to leap to life.

 

“Thank you,” the blond said, quickly changing and drying his hair.  
“I think I know who is doing this,” Nico admitted, taking a seat on one of the couches. “The Headmaster.”   
“Why do you say that?” Will asked, sitting across from him.

“I don’t know. I found a book that said the Headmaster is the only one who can control the castle,” Nico explained.

“But what would he gain from it?”

“I don’t know. I just did some research,” Nico shrugged.

“You know, for being in a dungeon, this place isn’t that bad,” Will changed the subject, looking around.

“Thanks, I think?” it was more of a question than a statement.

 

The two made small talk for a bit longer before Will was yawning, causing Nico to kick him out. As the blond was shoved out of the common room, Nico was grateful for long robes. The second he had seen the blond standing there nearly naked, he felt himself grow hard. Then the entire time Will lounged out on the couch in his shorts, it only got worse.

 

Nico sighed as he made his way back to his room. He was in for a long night with a blond Hufflepuff on his mind.

 

As the days went on, Will joined him for breakfast and dinner. The blond doing most of the talking while Nico sulked like normal. It was growing harder and harder for the raven haired boy to just ignore the blond. Especially when he ended up in his common room at the most random times.

 

At times Will would talk his ear off and other times they two would just sit there in silence and watch the flames of the fireplace. Nico wouldn’t admit it but he started to enjoy Will’s company and the few nights he didn’t show up, he found himself wishing the blond would show up.

 

On Christmas Eve, Nico locked himself in his room and sulked. Will hadn’t shown up and Jason was off somewhere. As he sulked in bed, he heard a strange noise and looked around to find a glowing orb. He approached it carefully as he assumed it was one of Leo’s inventions. As the glowing subsidised, Nico reached out and caught the contents before it hit the floor. He laughed as he looked at the bottle of firewhiskey in his hands.

 

_I thought you might need something to help you through the night. Merry Christmas!_

_Xxx Leo McAwesome_

 

Nico popped the top, taking two big gulps while trying not to throw up. It burned going down and he had to take in lungfuls of air to cool off his burning throat. He silently thanked Leo as he made his way down to the common room to drink by the fire.

 

Just as he collapsed on the couch, a familiar scent hit him and turned to see Will stumbling from the girls dorms.

 

“Dare I even ask?” Nico questioned, trying not to slur his words.

“The castle,” Will rolled his eyes, collapsing onto the couch in his normal spot. “I was leaving my dad's room and the next thing I know, I’m in the girls rooms. Is that firewhiskey I smell?”

“No,” Nico shook his head, the bottle spilling from his robes. “Maybe,” he giggled, the whiskey going straight to his head.  
“And you weren’t even going to share?” the blond questioned, feigning hurt.

“Nope,” he popped the P. “It is my Christmas present.”  
“Well then, I guess you don’t want what I got you,” the blond made a move to leave, causing Nico to stumble over to him and latch onto his arm.   
“I want it!” he said excitedly.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Will taunted.  
“Please Will! Pllleaase??” he begged, giving Will puppy dog eyes.   
“Don’t do that to me. It’s not fair,” the blond laughed, pulling a box out of his robes and handing it to Nico.

 

The raven haired boy opened it eagerly, fumbling a bit with the wrapping before getting it off to open the box. He squealed happily as he pulled out a box of cards from his favorite game. It was from the newest addition that hadn’t even been released yet.

 

“How did you? What?” Nico asked, unable to form a full sentence.   
“Jason told me it was your favorite game. I called in a few favors,” the blond shrugged.   
“I didn’t get you anything,” Nico said, suddenly saddened that he hadn’t even thought of it. Will smiled.   
“I didn’t do it for anything. I just wanted too.”

 

Nico puffed out his cheeks, offering his bottle to Will. The blond took a swig, coughing as it went down. Nico shorted through the cards, never moving from beside Will. At some point, he set his cards on the table and rested his head in Will’s lap as the blond played with his hair. The two sat there watching the flames as they drifted off.

 

Hours later, the fire died out and Nico woke up shivering. He sat up, groggy and a bit drunk still. He looked around, realizing the blond had passed out also. He shook Will awake, grabbing his hand to drag him upstairs to his bed. Nico pulled off his robe and shirt without a second though, pulling on a pair of pajama pants as Will stripped to his boxers and climbed under the covers. Being drunk and groggy, Nico didn’t even register as he climbed into bed and snuggled up to the warm Hufflepuff.

 

The next morning, Nico was warmer than he should have been in the dungeons on Christmas. His bed was also more cramped than normal.  He cracked open and eye only to nearly fall off his bed. However, arms were wrapped around him that prevented him from falling off.

 

“Will,” Nico whispered. The blond mumbled something but didn’t move. “Will!” Nico said a bit louder, causing the blond to stir.

“Mhh?”

“What are you doing?” Nico questioned, feeling himself growing hard, trying to pull away.  
“Cuddling on Christmas, what does it seem like?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Why are you in my bed?” Nico asked, not remembering most of the night.

“Firewhiskey,” was all Will said.

 

Nico cursed under his breath. He was a bit of a lightweight, not that he would admit it. That wasn’t the issue at hand though. He had an erection that was pressing into Will’s thigh and he he knew that the blond could feel it.

 

“You can let me go now,” Nico said, trying to keep his voice even.  
“Why would I do that?” Will asked, pulling him closer.   
“I have my reasons,” Will said, kissing the top of Nico’s head, taking him by surprise.   
“Will,” Nico muttered, trying to wiggle away.

“Yes Nico?”

“Please let me go,” he said miserably.  
“Why?”

“Will,” Nico almost whined.  
“Nico.”   
“Let me go.”   
“No.”   
“Damn it Will, I know you can feel it. Don’t make me say it,” Nico said, feeling his face heat up.

“Maybe I like it,” the blond said, causing a chill to run down Nico’s spine.  
“Don’t,” Nico growled. Nothing pissed him off more than being teased.   
“Don’t what? I’m being honest.”   
“Will,” Nico started to say but was cut off by the blond’s lips on his.

 

He was taken by total surprise and gasped, allowing Will’s tongue entrance. It didn’t last long as Nico bit Will’s bottom lip, forcing his tongue into the blonds mouth. Will’s grip on him loosened and Nico took the opportunity to climb on top of Will and straddle him. The blond tangled his fingers in Nico’s black hair, pulling him closer as they kissed. Nico broke the kiss, burying his face in Will’s neck to mark him before moving further down to kiss his chest, stopping to take one of Will’s erect nipples into his mouth. He nipped at the bud, rolling the other between his fingers. Will’s back arched a bit as he let out a low moan. Nico smirked, pulling away and blowing on the wet nipple before climbing between Will’s legs to pull down his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. Nico kissed the tip, snapping his fingers, causing Will to look up.

 

“Wandless magic?” he questioned. Nico shrugged.  
“Lube is easy,” he winked, lining a wet finger to Will’s hole, pushing in.

 

The blond’s head lulled back onto the pillow as Nico slowly stretched him. He took his time, enjoying to do it himself as opposed to some spell. He slowly pushed a second finger, scissoring them inside the blond. The noises he was making was causing Nico to bite his lip and will himself not to finish right then.

 

“Another,” Will breathed out, squirming.   
“So eager,” Nico teased, giving the Hufflepuff what he wanted.

 

Three fingers in and Will was practically fucking himself on Nico’s fingers. The Slytherin was sure the blond was more than ready. He removed his fingers, earning a whimper from the blond. He just laughed as he stripped out of his pajama pants and boxers, snapping his fingers and rubbing his hard member a few times to make sure he was nice and lubed up before climbing back on the bed to line himself up.

 

He slowly pushed in as Will wrapped his arms around his back and dug his nails into Nico’s back. The raven haired boy let out a noise that was a mix between a moan and a growl. Will was so tight around him and the nails digging into his back was more pleasure than pain.

 

He bottomed out inside the blond, giving him a split second to adjust before he pulled out and quickly pushed himself back in. The blond was not the quiet type and moaned loudly with every thrust. Nico leaned down, shutting the blond up by kissing him. He could still hear him moan into the kiss but it wasn’t as loud.

 

As he pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath, he thrust into Will as hard as he could, hitting his prostate and earning the sexiest noise he had ever heard before. He gave the blond an evil smile before pulling out completely.

 

“Get on your knees,” Nico instructed; obeyed automatically by the blond, who stuck his ass in the air and his face in the pillow.

 

Nico slapped his perfect ass, leaving a red mark as he spread Will’s legs a bit wider and pushed into him. Will cried out into the pillow, begging for me. Nico dug his nails into the blond’s hips as he fucked Will hard and fast. As Will grew accustomed to the pace, he started thrusting back to meet each of Nico’s thrusts.

 

Nico slightly adjusted and with his next thrust, hit Will’s sweet spot. The blond stopped moving, having to focus on keeping himself upright as Nico assaulted his prostate time and time again.

 

“Nico I’m close,” the blond breathed out, trying to hold himself together.

 

Nico pulled out again, flipping the blond back over again, ramming back into him in one fluid motion. Will came second later, cumming all over himself and Nico. He screamed out Nico’s name, causing the Slytherin to follow seconds later, filling the blond with his warm seed.

 

As they both finished, Nico pulled out, collapsing next Will to catch his breath.

 

“What is that?” Will asked, causing Nico to open his eyes and look around the room.   
“That would be Leo,” Nico mumbled, as it started snowing in his room. “It looks like he thought I needed a white Christmas. I think I got just that though,” Nico teased, causing Will to laugh.

  


* * *

 

Unknown to all of the students, the Headmaster sat in his office laughing to himself. His plan to bring the houses together was working. It had taken some time to convince the castle of his plan but once he had gotten the building on his side, it hadn’t been hard.

  
Will wasn’t the only one who was suffering from the castles tricks, students from all houses were suffering from the same thing. However, no one said anything because it was a castle after all. It couldn’t play tricks on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It was just supposed to be a small one shot but well, I can't seem to do small most the time (by small I mean like 1,000 words). Also, a funny story on the name. I was talking to my girlfriend and out of no where, the idea hit me, A WHITE CHRISTMAS. I died laughing and it had to be done. 
> 
> As I was writing this, she also decided to start listing out characters and what houses we thought they belonged to.  
> Nico Slytherin  
> Will Hufflepuff  
> Thalia Slytherin  
> Percy Gryffindor  
> Annabeth Ravenclaw  
> Renya Gryffindor  
> Jason Gryffindor  
> Frank Gryffindor  
> Hazel Hufflepuff  
> Leo Slytherin  
> Cecil Hufflepuff  
> Piper Slytherin  
> Lou Ellen Slytherin  
> Bianca Gryffindor  
> Luke Slytherin  
> Stolls Gryffindor  
> Lee Gryffindor  
> Michael Gryffindor  
> Kayla Gryffindor  
> Austin Gryffindor  
> Mitchell Hufflepuff  
> Malcolm Ravenclaw  
> Ethan Slytherin  
> Alabaster Slytherin  
> Octavian Slytherin  
> Tyson Hufflepuff  
> Rachel Ravenclaw  
> Ella Ravenclaw  
> Grover Hufflepuff  
> Juniper Hufflepuff  
> Clarisse Gryffindor  
> Chris Ravenclaw  
> Drew Slytherin  
> Silena Gryffindor  
> Beckendorf Gryffindor  
> Dakota Hufflepuff  
> Meg Gryffindor  
> Jake Gryffindor  
> Nyssa Gryffindor  
> Phoebe Hufflepuff  
> Hylla Slytherin  
> Zoë Nightshade Gryffindor 
> 
> What are your thoughts on it? Do you see anyone anywhere else? Let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
